Images can be layered using various display technologies to achieve a layered image with the potential for the layered images to appear to be multi-planar and thus three-dimensional (3D) in nature in accordance with those planes. For example, in a system known as Pepper's Ghost, an angled sheet of glass is placed between the objects being viewed and a viewer, allowing an image to the side that is reflected by the glass to be layered on top of objects viewable through the glass. However, this system only allows for the addition of light by the layered image. Accordingly, the dark areas in the added image appear to be transparent, resulting with ghost-like images. Moreover, the reflected images require significant space due to reflection geometry. These images are also inherently deep within the display unit.
In another example, a transmissive liquid crystal display (LCD) panel can be used to add a layer of images to objects that are viewable behind the LCD panel. However, transmissive LCD panels only allow for subtraction of light for areas with content, thus making the added image layer to appear translucent in light colored areas. In a further example, transmissive OLED panels can be used to add a layer of images to objects that are viewable behind the OLED Panel. However, transmissive OLED Panels, similar to Pepper's Ghost, only allow for the addition of light, resulting in the dark areas of the added layer image to appear transparent and ghostlike. Accordingly, improved systems for displaying layered images are needed.